


There's No Place Like Home

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Chris, Disney, Duet, F/M, Love is an Open Door, Parenthood, Singing, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chris Evans Oneshot (featuring Daddy!Chris) There are only two people in the world that can cure the Monday Blues. Chris - her husband - and Abby - her two year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

Placing the messenger bag down by the front door, Natalia’s shoulders sagged in defeat. It had been a long, challenging day at school; all she wanted to do was cry under the safe covers and never come back out. **  
**

Before she could succumb to the despair bubbling inside of her constricted chest, the familiar musical notes of Abby’s current favorite movie drifted towards her ears, followed by Chris’s buoyant singing. “ _Love is an open doooooor…_ ” The frown that had been painted on her face all day withered, and her lips tugged up into a relieved smile.

_She was finally **home**._

Quietly approaching the living room, her calculated steps halted when her husband and two year old daughter came into view. Her heart melted. Abby stood on Chris’s legs with her arms tightly around her father’s neck, eyes glued to the film on the plasma TV with a giggling smile covering her face. Chris sang along, keeping in time with the characters on screen, his voice switching between earthly masculine and a high pitched falsetto. His face wasn’t entirely visible due to the fact that he was turned towards his glowing daughter.

Seconds later, a father-daughter duet rang out.

“ _With you_!” He sang, then planted a big noisy kiss on her cheek.

“ _Wiff you_!” Abby shouted at the TV.

“ _With you_!” Another sounding kiss echoed.

“ _Wiff you_!”

“ _Love is an open dooooor_..”

Natalia laughed quietly to herself, a hand covering her overly full heart; the hellish day completely forgotten. 

She loved them so much.

Waiting for the precise moment to make her presence known, she bit her lip when Hans spoke, “ _Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?_ ” Then she released it from her teeth and opened her mouth to talk over Anna. “ _Can I say something even crazier?_ ” Two pair of bemused eyes flew over to her just before she belted out an excited and breathy, “ _Yes!_ ”

“Yaaaay, Mommy’s hoooome!”

“Mommy!” Abby squealed, rushing off her father’s lap to skip over to her mother.

“Hi, baby!” Natalia crouched down with open arms, enveloping her beaming daughter in a big bear hug. “Oh, I missed you.” Her eyes flitted up to her husband’s, smiling big at his own beaming expression.

“Hey, babe. How was your day?”

Picking up her clinging toddler, she walked over to drop a lingering kiss on his waiting lips. “Mm, hi. It’s gotten a whole lot better.” His creased brow caused her to quickly add, “That’s all that matters right now.”

Chris nodded, a concerned frown designing worry lines on his forehead. He watched her plop down beside him, and his hand instinctively reached out to reassuringly caress and squeeze her thigh. He gestured towards Abby, whose arms were now wound tightly around her mother’s neck and wide eyes back on the progressing animation. “I promised Abby we’d order a pizza for dinner tonight.”

Natalia chuckled, thankful she didn’t have to cook after the day she had. She let out a tired breath she felt like she had been withholding all day. It felt good to be able to breathe normally again. “Sounds good to me.” She said, avoiding his questioning gaze. She looked at her daughter, shaking her a little to grab her attention. “Did you have a good day with daddy, peanut?”

“Yup!” Abby giggled, momentarily glancing away from the TV to answer her mother with glittery eyes.

“You did?!” Natalia gasped, jostling the toddler in her arms again.

Again, Abby’s eyes flicked to her so she could say a quick, “Uh huh,” then returned to watch the dramatic reveal of Elsa’s secret.

Chris let out a light laugh, shaking his head at how engrossed she was in the movie she had seen a gazillion times - twice in that same day. “Do you want to talk about it?” His question was directed at his wife, although his dancing eyes were on his precious princess.

Natalia wrinkled her nose.

After a brief moment, Chris’s full attention shifted to his wife and his warm eyes softened at the look on her tired face. He cocked his head to the side, mirroring her sour expression, and gave her flesh another squeeze. “Nah?”

“Nah. Not right now, anyway.”

“Okay,” he nodded, patting her thigh. Then tossed his head to the side, coaxing her to get closer. “C’mere, then.”

Natalia didn’t hesitate. Immediately, she found herself melting against his side. Chris’s arm curled around her shoulder, allowing him to easily tickle his daughter’s neck every once in awhile to hear her girlish giggle. With Natalia’s head resting against his shoulder, he felt her relax. Softly, he reminded into her dark hair, “I love you.”

Natalia’s lips twitched into a smile when he lovingly kissed her hair. “I know. I love you, too.”

He dropped another kiss on her head before turning his head to the side, leaning his cheek on her to continue watching the movie.

Natalia sighed, this time content and no longer stressed or exhausted. Cuddling with her husband and daughter on the couch, she got lost in the magic of Disney, singing quietly with Chris and laughing with Abby at the silliness of Olaf. She couldn’t ask for a better husband; or a better daughter - or even a better ending to the day that had her questioning just about _everything_ in her career. She was done overthinking it.

Just like Elsa, _she let it go_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx :)


End file.
